Guardian of the Moon
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisy Motomiya has been having strange dreams as of late. One day, on her way to school, she meets a cat and it seems to bring on a new adventure for her. This is also a sequel to Princess Diana. Fem!Daisuke No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

"Enter the Guardian of the Moon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Sun shone through the lavender curtains of a 14 years old girl's bedroom, casting a light purple glow on the sky-blue colored walls.

Hidden under the pink bedsheets that had moons and stars printed out on them was a tanned girl with raspberry colored hair that was messy from moving around in her sleep.

Sleeping on the large pillow by her head was a baby dragon that was blue with a white face and stomach.

Beside the queen-sized bed was a bedside table crafted out of maple wood but was painted white and had blue crystal knob.

Sitting on top of it was a purple alarm clock that viewed the time in green numbers.

When the clock struck 6:30 am, it rang making the girl's chocolate brown eyes snap open and she jolted upwards in her bed, looking dazed and confused for a few seconds.

Groaning in annoyance, the dragon opened his scarlet red eyes to glare at the alarm clock before he ducked down under the covers, trying to hide from the noise.

Rubbing at her eyes, the girl looked over at her clock and reached over, fumbling to turn it off as her mind took a little bit more time to fully awaken.

Once she finally managed to turn the alarm off after her third try, the girl yawned and stretched out before climbing out of bed and walking around her room, grabbing her school uniform and toiletry bag before heading off to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

On her way to the shower, she nearly tripped over her feet, but managed to right herself as she tiredly walked down the hall and was met by a woman with magenta hair, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jun Motomiya smirked at her younger sister.

"Jun, you know I am in no mood to speak with anyone or do anything until after I shower and have breakfast." Daisy Motomiya informed in a tired voice.

Shaking her head in amusement, Jun stood off to the side as she watched her sister open the bathroom door and step inside, locking the door behind her.

Walking into the bathroom, Daisy turned the shower head on and undress while she waited for the water t heat up.

Climbing inside, Daisy started washing her hair and scrubbing at her body for about five minutes before the water turned cold and she growled in annoyance.

Quickly rinsing off, Daisy turned off the shower head and climbed out of the stall, grabbing two white towels from under the sink and wrapped them around her body and hair.

Making her way back to her bedroom, Daisy grabbed her underwear and school uniform, pulling them on while grumbling about the hot water running out.

Once she was dressed in the blue skirt, matching blazer and red scarf, Daisy grabbed a hair dryer and started pulling a brush through her hair which annoyed the blue dragon who was glaring at his human.

"Why do humans invent such annoying devices?" He complained.

"Deal with it, Vee." Daisy grinned.

Grumbling, DemiVeemon crawled back under the covers which amused Daisy as she finished drying her hair and grabbed a hair elastic.

"Come on, time for breakfast, DemiVeemon." She said and pulled the baby dragon out from the blankets.

She walked out of her bedroom and made her way down into the kitchen, smiling over at her mother, a woman with golden blonde hair, copper brown eyes and tanned skin dressed in a black spaghetti strapped top and mint green skirt.

Josephine 'Josie' Motomiya looked over at her youngest step-daughter and smiled at her, watching as the girl sat down at the table.

"Morning, honey. You ready for breakfast?" Josie asked.

"Starved." Daisy said.

Filling a plate with pancakes, Josie set it down in front of Daisy and smiled as she watched the girl eagerly dig in.

"Slow down, Daisy. Don't make yourself sick." Josie chided.

"Sorry, Mom." Daisy muttered as she slowed down in her eating.

Jun came down next and sat down at the table, eating her own food while Josie went to pour herself some coffee.

"So, Daisy, aren't you getting your exam back today?" Josie brought up.

Freezing, Daisy had the fight back a groan.

She wasn't the best student, but she did try her hardest to pass her classes the best she could.

There were certain subjects that she struggled with and had to work harder than she usually would to make sure she managed to get a passing grade.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to." Daisy said.

"Don't be so moody. You worked hard on that test. If you don't get a good grade, then the teacher's being a bitch." Jun shrugged.

"Jun, language!" Josie scolded.

Daisy chuckled, but then started coughing to cover it up when her mother gave her a look.

"Daisy aren't you going to be late?" Josie asked.

Looking over at the stove to check the time, Daisy cried out in shock and grabbed her bento box, racing for the door.

"Bye, Mom! See you later!" Daisy called as she ran out the door.

"Think she'll make it on time?" Jun questioned.

"If she gets lucky." Josie mused.

Racing down the street, Daisy panted as she tried not to slip and fall in her school shoes since they had a slight heel.

Turning the corner, Daisy was stunned when she was tripped by a small black figure and she fell down scrapping up her knee which made her whine in pain.

"Ouch! This is so not what I need right now. What did I even trip over anyway?" Daisy complained.

Turning to look behind her, Daisy was stunned to find a black cat lying on the sidewalk, its eyes closed and a bandage on its forehead.

"A cat? Where did you come from?" Daisy asked crawling over to it.

Carefully scooping the cat up in her arms, Daisy stared down at it as it meowed, looking distressed.

"Aw, I'm sorry for tripping over you, kitty. I hope I didn't hurt you." Daisy apologized.

Opening its eyes and revealing them to be brownish red, the cat then started meowing in annoyance as it tried to claw off the bandage on its forehead.

"Why do you even have this anyway? Is it covering up a bald spot or something? Here, let me." Daisy reached out and pulled the bandage off.

Much to her surprise, the black cat had a gold crescent moon on its forehead and the sight of it made her think back to an odd dream she had.

It was of her sitting in a flower garden with four other girls while two cats, one black and the other white, that had crescent moons on their foreheads, played with them.

Yowling, the black cat jumped up and used Daisy's head as a springboard to land on the stone wall nearby them, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

The cat and girl simply stared at each other, lost in their gazes.

A car horn honking made Daisy jump in surprise and she turned to find two blond boys with blue eyes in a sapphire colored convertible pulling up to the sidewalk.

She automatically recognized the duo as brothers that she had known since she was 11 years old.

"Hey, Daisy. You need a ride to school?" The brother with peach toned skin, TK Takaishi, asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Daisy nodded.

Rushing over to the car, Daisy opened the back door and slid down in her seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Matt." Daisy said as Matt Ishida pulled away from the sidewalk.

"You're lucky I was driving this way." Matt commented.

As the group drove off to the school, the black cat stared after them, its eyes on the raspberry haired girl, feeling curious over her.

Arriving at the school, TK and Daisy rushed off to change into their indoor shoes and made their way to their classroom, managing to get to their seats before the final bell rang.

"You made it just in time." Kari Kamiya, a girl with fair skin, red eyes and short brown hair smiled at them.

"We got lucky." TK grinned.

Cracking her neck and trying to work out the kinks in her body, Daisy then watched as the English teacher, Haruna Sakurada, or Ms. Haruna for short, walked into the room.

"All right, class, time to do attendance." Ms. Haruna called out.

As the brown-haired woman called out the students' names to take attendance, Daisy stared out the window and her mind went back to the dream she had.

It was of a princess wearing a long white gown and wore gold jewelry.

Wrapped around her neck was a gold choker with a pink gemstone, just like the one Daisy wears.

She was running through the halls of a palace, trying to search for her mother as people screamed all around her, being caused by the attack that was being held on the kingdom.

"Hey, Daisy." Kari called softly.

The brunette poked Daisy in the cheek, waking her up from her dream and she looked over at the other girl.

"What is it, Kari?" She asked.

"You were daydreaming." Kari smiled at her.

Blinking at that, Daisy simply shrugged and turned her attention back onto Ms. Haruna, waiting to hear her name being called.

When the attendance was done being taken, Ms. Haruna handed out the exams she had corrected from the other day.

Worried over what her mark would be, Daisy covered her eyes.

"I can't look. How did I do?" Daisy asked making TK look over.

Taking a look at her test, he smiled and gently took her hand in his, pulling it away from her eyes.

"You did better than you think." He informed.

Staring at the smiling blond, Daisy then checked out her exam and was relieved to find she had managed to get a 70% on it.

"Oh, thank god! I was worried I failed it." Daisy cheered making TK and Kari smile at her in amusement.

"You studied for this exam. Why would you fail?" Kari asked.

"Because the universe likes messing with me." Daisy pouted.

TK chuckled at that and Ms. Haruna called everyone's attention back to the front of the room.

(At lunch…)

Heading outside for lunch, the trio met up with their other friends Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji.

Yolei was a tall girl who was a grade ahead of them and she had long lilac colored hair, and caramel brown eyes while she wore circular glasses.

Ken had indigo colored hair and bright blue eyes.

There was a sixth member to their group, but the boy, Cody Hida, was in his final grade of elementary school and they saw him mostly during the weekends.

"Hey, did you hear? There have been a few robberies going around." TK brought up.

"I heard about it. My mother was worried since she owns a jewelry store, but thankfully, the thieves were caught." Ken stated.

"Caught? By who?" Kari asked.

"By Sailor V." Ken said.

"Sailor who? Who's that?" Daisy asked looking confused.

"What? Daisy, you seriously haven't heard of her? I thought you would have since you love super hero comics and all that." Yolei commented.

Seeing the look on confusion on the girl's face, Ken decided to explain things to her.

"Sailor V is a girl our age who goes around catching various criminals. Rumour has it she's an agent that's secretly working for the police." Ken explained.

"You're joking, right?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"That's what people are saying." TK shrugged.

"Anyway, Ken, about your mom's jewelry store. Didn't she say that she was going to be having a sale?" Yolei asked steering the conversation elsewhere.

"Yeah, the sale is today only." Ken nodded.

Looking excited by the news, Yolei jumped up in excitement making everyone stare at her.

"Great! Then we should all go. I wanna get a new pair of earrings." Yolei cheered.

"It would be nice to look around." Kari commented.

"Do we have any choice in this?" Daisy asked feeling scared about getting dragged on a shopping trip.

"No, you don't!" Yolei chirped.

Groaning loudly in annoyance, Daisy leaned against TK and the blond smiled down at her, a blush tinting his face at the proximity of the girl.

(After school…)

Gathering together, the group of five made their way to the Ichijouji Jewels shop.

Walking inside, they found the place to be filled with women and girls already.

"Whoa, it's packed." Daisy commented.

A man with brown hair and dark eyes was smiling at the crowd and was calling out prices over the noise.

"Hurry up, ladies. This sale will last for a limited time. Buy as much as you can." Mrs. Ichijouji cheered.

"Hey, Ken, is your mom okay? I've never seen her act like this before." TK said.

"I'm worried, too. We've never had a sale before. I wonder what's gotten into her." Ken frowned.

Walking further into the shop, Ken called out to his mother.

"Hey, Mom." He called.

Turning around, Mrs. Ichijouji smiled at her son.

"Ken, it's good to see you. And you brought your friends, too. How wonderful." She chirped.

"You seem to be in a really good mood, Mrs. Ichijouji." Kari commented.

"Why wouldn't I be, dear? It's such a lovely day out. Anyhow, friends of my Ken get a special discount. Go ahead and shop to your hearts content." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yolei grinned and rushed over to look over the jewelry.

"That's very kind of you." Kari said.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I can't even think of anything to buy here." Daisy frowned.

"Come on, girls. Think of this as a reward for doing well on your exam." Yolei encouraged.

Kari looked reluctant and felt like something was off about the situation, but Yolei forcefully dragged her over to the jewelry case.

"I'm not interested in this." Daisy sighed.

"Hey, how about we go get a parfait instead? My treat?" TK offered.

"Sounds great!" Daisy grinned up at the blond.

Ken glanced over at them and shook his head in amusement.

It was obvious that those two liked each other.

He just wished they would go ahead and confess already.

Even from back when he was the Digimon Emperor, he remembered how TK seemed to be trying to show off and impress Daisy, but only managed to annoy or offend her when he made her think he was trying to take over as leader.

"Have fun on your date." Ken teased.

TK's cheeks automatically turned pink while Daisy gave Ken an unamused expression.

"Uh huh. Good luck reeling in your girlfriend before she wastes all of her money on the sparkly things in front of her." Daisy retorted.

Sighing at that, Ken turned his attention onto Yolei and saw that she was trying on a bracelet with a star shaped sapphire on it.

"I'll get on that." Ken muttered.

With that taken care of, Daisy and TK made their way out of the shop, failing to notice the black cat following their every move.

Stepping out of the jewelry shop together, the duo began walking down the street.

"I can't believe those girls got so crazy over that sale. It's nuts." Daisy exclaimed.

"I guess people have their own things they overreact over. It's natural. We're only human, after all." TK shrugged.

Rolling her eyes at that, Daisy walked with TK down the street, making their way to the ice cream shop, wanting to get a parfait before it closed for autumn.

"Daisy!" Someone called.

Turning around, TK and Daisy saw Jun making her way across the street, waving at them.

Following behind her was a man with black hair and blue eyes, sighing in exhaustion as he tried to keep up with the magenta haired girl.

When the man's blue eyes met Daisy's brown, both seemed to freeze as they stared at each other in surprise.

They seemed familiar to each other, but they weren't sure how since they didn't remember ever meeting before.

"Jun, hey. What are you doing here?" TK greeted.

"Oh, Darien and I were heading to the library to study." Jun smiled.

"Oh, really?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

Noticing the way how her sister seemed to be smiling and how close Jun was standing to Darien, it seemed obvious that the magenta haired girl had a new love interest.

Matt would be pleased.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK Takaishi." The child of Hope introduced himself.

"Darien Chiba, hey." He shook TK's hand.

Darien's eyes then flitted over Daisy's form, taking it in as he tried to figure out why she seemed so familiar to him.

"So, this is your little sister, huh? You didn't mention she had a boyfriend." Darian commented.

Rolling her eyes, Daisy grabbed a blushing TK's arm and started pulling him along.

"We're going. See you at home." Daisy called.

"Hey, wait, Daisy. I didn't get to ask about your exam. How did you do?" Jun asked.

"She passed." TK informed.

"That's great!" Jun cheered.

"So, I see beauty and brains happen to run in the family." Darien commented.

Jun positively glowed at what Darien said and Daisy had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Come on, we need to get going. Have fun with your studying." Daisy waved them off.

"Jun seems to like that guy." TK commented once they were out of earshot of the two older students.

"I noticed that. Wonder how it's going to work out." Daisy frowned.

Noticing that something was bothering the girl, TK looked down at Daisy as she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" TK asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just… I feel like I know that guy. Like, I've met him somewhere before, but can't remember it." Daisy shook her head.

"Hmm. Maybe you met him when you were too young to really remember. Or you just met him in passing." TK suggested.

"Maybe." Daisy shrugged.

Shaking off the feeling that she should know more about Darien and why he seemed to strike her as someone she once knew, Daisy sent a smile up at TK which made him return it, pleased that he was able to see it.

The black cat continued to follow them, looking curious of the raspberry haired girl.

(At home…)

"Mom, DemiVeemon! I'm home!" Daisy called.

Taking her shoes off at the door, Daisy then looked up when DemiVeemon came running over to the girl and jumped into her arms.

"Welcome back! Did you have fun at school?" DemiVeemon chirped.

"You know I never do." Daisy grinned and kissed his cheek making him giggle.

Josie then walked out into the hall.

"So, how did you do on your test?" She asked.

Setting DemiVeemon on her head, Daisy opened her bag and pulled out the paper, showing it off to her mother.

"I passed!" She cheered.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. See, you had nothing to worry about." Josie smiled as she took the test.

"Dinner will be done soon. If you have any homework, get it done." Josie told her.

"Okay." Daisy nodded.

Heading upstairs, Daisy went into her room and fell down on her bed, feeling tired.

"You okay, Daisy?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Yeah, just feeling tired. It's been way too long a day." Daisy sighed.

"I know how you feel. I spent the day going shopping with Josie and then she gave me a bath and I watched TV for the rest of the day. It was really exhausting." DemiVeemon said.

Chuckling in amusement, Daisy curled up on her bed and felt her eyelids closing.

Once her eyes closed, Daisy was pulled off into a dream and saw a woman with silver hair wearing a white dress standing behind a girl.

The girl was sitting at a vanity and her long raspberry hair fell to the floor, but the woman was running a brush through it.

There was no audio, but Daisy could feel the happiness of the moment as the two women spoke.

The silver haired woman, obviously the mother, was fixing her daughter's hair into two buns that had the rest of the har falling down like pigtails, matching her own.

Just then, a black cat invaded Daisy's vision and she felt like something scratched her across the face, startling her awake.

"What the flying f-!" Daisy sat up and cried out in shock.

DemiVeemon yelped in surprise and fell off the bed.

Turning to look over at her window, which was now open, a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead was standing there.

"You again? How did you get in here? And how did you open my window?" Daisy demanded.

"Daisy, you're talking to a cat." DemiVeemon reminded as he pulled himself up onto the bed.

"And you're a dragon. Weird things happen to us." Daisy stated.

"You're handling this a bit better than I would have expected." The cat spoke up.

Blinking at the cat, Daisy simply shrugged off the fact that it was speaking to her.

She had seen quite a few odd things over the years and this shouldn't be that surprising.

"I've dealt with weird things before. This is barely anything new. So, who are you anyway?" Daisy asked the cat.

"My name is Luna. I came to this town in search of you. Thanks for removing the bandages earlier. I couldn't speak with them on. And they made it harder to find you. Kids around here stick things on stray cats for fun. They're such evil brats. How lucky that you found me. I'm so glad to finally meet you. You have no idea." The cat smiled.

"I have so many questions right now, I don't know where to begin." Daisy shook her head.

"I'll answer those later. For now, I have a little gift for you, Daisy." Luna said.

Luna's crescent mark glowed and a golden brooch with five gemstones appeared.

A pink gemstone was in the center of the brooch where a crescent moon was located, then there were red, blue, green and yellow gemstones encrusted around it.

"It's pretty! What is it?" DemiVeemon asked.

"It looks like a brooch." Daisy said picking it up.

"Daisy, listen, please. Strange things have been happening in Odaiba lately that the police can't handle." Luna explained.

"They never can." Daisy stated.

"But you can. You're the chosen guardian. It's your mission to find the other guardians and together defeat this evil enemy. Also, you must help them find our missing princess." Luna said.

"Princess?" Daisy asked thinking about her dreams.

"What happened to her?" DemiVeemon questioned.

"No one knows. But we need to find her and quickly before the enemy does." Luna insisted.

Just then, the brooch began to glow which made Daisy stare down at it in shock.

"Now what's going on?" She demanded.

"Repeat after me. Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Luna held up a paw.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been dragged into a magical girl anime." Daisy complained.

Deciding to go along with what was happening, Daisy did as she was told.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" She cried.

Light seemed to glow all around her and her clothing began to change, just like when she traveled to the Digital World.

A white leotard with a sky-blue sailor collar appeared on her body.

Then, a sky-blue mini skirt flared out from the leotard while a bright pink bow appeared in the center of her chest where the broch was resting.

White gloves slid up her arms, having pink around the ends and matching pink boots with gold crescent moons on the tops appeared on her feet, ending at her knees.

On her forehead was a gold tiara with a pink gemstone and finally, a pink choker with a gold crescent moon wrapped around her neck.

"What is up with this outfit? How do you expect me to fight in a freaking mini skirt?" Daisy complained.

DemiVeemon snickered while Luna sighed.

"Daisy, these are the uniforms the Sailor Guardians wear." Luna informed.

"Well, why couldn't I wear pants to fight in? I'd rather not give the bad guys a free show before I beat them!" Daisy huffed.

That made DemiVeemon topple over, laughing hard which made Daisy and Luna frown at him.

Just then, Daisy's brooch flashed, and she heard Ken's voice.

"Someone help!" Ken cried out in fright.

"Hey, that was Ken's voice! Something's happening to him." Daisy said touching the brooch.

"We need to go now. He might be getting attacked by our enemies." Luna narrowed her eyes.

Hearing that her friend was in trouble, Daisy scooped up DemiVeemon and Luna in her arms before racing downstairs.

"Mom, Ken needs me for something! I'll be back later!" Daisy called on her way out.

"Okay but be careful!" Josie called from the kitchen.

Throwing the door open, Daisy rushed out into the night and ran down the street, her heart pounding as she worried over Ken.

When she arrived at the jewelry shop, Daisy found Ken cowering in a corner while Wormmon spat out webbing at a monster, trying to slow it down.

The monster ripped the webbing off of its face and then kicked Wormmon into Ken's arms and the boy stared sadly down at his partner.

"You stop right now, you ugly hag!" Daisy cried out.

Stunned, the monster and ken turned to look over at the girl who had DemiVeemon and Luna standing beside her.

"Daisy?" Ken raised an eyebrow at her outfit.

He knew she would never wear something like that by choice and wondered who had forced her into it.

"And who are you?" The monster asked.

"Someone who doesn't appreciate freaks like you messing with my friends." Daisy glared.

"Hey, um, Luna? Who is Daisy supposed to be anyway?" DemiVeemon whispered to the cat.

"She's the guardian of the moon." Luna told him.

Thinking over what she had been told, Daisy felt like memories from another life were infiltrating her mind.

Visions of four women appeared in her mind, taking in what they all said.

"I am Sailor Moon, the guardian of the moon and champion of justice. And if you think I'm going to let you destroy the earth I've worked my ass off to protect, then you've got another thing coming." She declared.

Standing up, Ken backed up out of the way, keeping Wormmon safe in his arms as he watched his friend, wondering what had gotten into her.

"You think you can defeat me? Let's see how you handle my army." The monster smirked.

"What army?' DemiVeemon questioned.

Groaning was heard and Daisy looked around her to find the customers from earlier that day, standing up and looking like they were possessed.

The jewelry they bought that day were glowing red and the customers eyes were glowing the same red color.

"How did we not see them before?" Daisy exclaimed.

"Honestly, that's a good question. I think we were more focused on the fact that a demon took n my mother's form and attacked me." Ken spoke up.

"What? Where's Mrs. Ichijouji?" Daisy gasped.

"According to that thing, tied up in the basement downstairs." Wormmon spoke up.

"Go get her! We'll deal with this." Daisy told them.

Nodding, the duo of Kindness rushed down to the basement while the monster and possessed customers turned their attention onto the girl.

"Luna, do I have any powers I can use?" Daisy asked the cat.

Before she got an answer, Daisy was attacked by one of the customers and she ducked out of the way.

She started being attacked by the army and Daisy was able to fight her way out of their grasp, kicking and punching when she found herself with enough room to do so.

Not wanting to stand there and do nothing, DemiVeemon jumped into the fray and started biting people and pulling on their hair to help his partner out.

"Luna, powers, tell me now, please!" Daisy requested when a possessed woman wrapped her hands around her throat.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna gasped.

A red rose was then thrown at the woman strangling Daisy, cutting her hand and she released the girl.

Surprised, everyone turned to look up at the window to find a man dressed in a black dinner suit, white glasses and top hat wearing a black and red cape standing in the opened window.

"Don't give up, Sailor Moon. You need to keep fighting." The man said.

"Who are you?" The monster demanded.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." The man answered.

"How long have you been standing there? Were you just watching as I was almost killed by these freaks?" Daisy snapped.

Stunned by the way the girl was glaring up at him, Tuxedo Mask blinked and stared down at her.

"I just arrived and decided to help." He said.

"By throwing a frigging rose? How is that supposed to help me? If you're here to help, get down here and fight!" Daisy called up at him.

"Sailor Moon, never mind him! Use your tiara! It's a weapon!" Luna informed.

"I don't think so!" The monster went to attack.

DemiVeemon jumped up and started scratching the monster's face making it cry out in pain and grabbed the Digimon, tossing him aside.

"Ah, my face! You damn pest!" The monster cursed.

"Hey, no one messes with my Digimon!" Daisy glared.

Grabbing her tiara, Daisy pulled it off and it began to glow and radiate with energy.

"Let's hope this works. Moon Tiara Action!" Daisy tossed the tiara forward.

It glowed gold and sailed at the monster, growing larger and wrapping around it.

The tiara seemed to be filled with an energy that destroyed the monster, reminding Daisy of her Digivice.

"Yay, you did it!" DemiVeemon cheered.

Without the monster there to control them, the customers all fainted and their jewelry shattered.

"We need to call a doctor." Daisy frowned at the sight.

"I'll get on that." Tuxedo Mask spoke up.

Daisy, DemiVeemon and Luna looked up at the man.

"You should probably run before they get here, though." He suggested.

"Right. Thanks. Let's go, guys." Daisy told her two partners.

As the girl ran out of the jewelry shop, Tuxedo Mask watched her go with a curious look in his eyes.

(The next day…)

A few female students from school had been apart of the army of possessed customers and were speaking about Sailor Moon.

Sitting at her desk, tiredly staring ahead of her, Daisy tried not to be bothered by the attention her secret identity had gathered.

DemiVeemon had stayed at home and was sleeping, but Luna followed Daisy to school and was sitting outside in a tree, watching over her.

Walking into the classroom, Ken searched for Daisy and walked over to sit down beside her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Ken. What's up?" Daisy greeted tiredly.

"My mother wanted to thank you for last night. She wasn't sure what happened or remembered much, but she does know that you helped." Ken said.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Daisy woke up a bit more.

"No. I'm still pretty confused about what happened last night. Oh, by the way, my Mom wanted me to give this to you as a thank you gift." Ken pulled a white box out of his pocket.

"She didn't have to get me anything." Daisy protested.

"My Mom loves you and thinks of you as her own daughter. Believe me, she'd be upset if you didn't take it." Ken said.

Sighing at that, Daisy took the box and opened it up to reveal a silver band with a heart shaped white topaz gemstone in the center.

"It's cute, thanks." Daisy grinned and slid it onto her middle finger on her right hand.

Yolei, TK and Kari all soon gathered into he room, making their way over to the DNA partners.

"Did you guys hear about Sailor Moon?" Yolei asked looking excited.

Why wouldn't she be?

There was new gossip material to speak about.

"Yes, we did." Ken nodded.

"It did happen at your mom's shop, Ken. Did you get to meet her?" Kari asked as the three friends sat down.

Ken glanced over at Daisy, giving her a look that she knew well.

She was going to have to come out about being Sailor Moon.

She wondered how they would take the news.

"Um, guys, we need to talk about something." Daisy said making her friends all look at her.

They also leaned in closer, making sure everyone knew not to bother them.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but…" Daisy trailed off.

The looks on her friends faces when she was finished with recounting the events of yesterday were priceless and she wished to have taken a picture.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Digi-Gathering"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, the second generation of DigiDestindes gathered at the Motomiya house for a meeting.

Cody had been pulled away from his kendo training and school work so that he could be told about what happened with Daisy and her new destiny.

Everyone was gathered in the girl's bedroom, the girls all sitting on the bed while the boys were on the floor and the Digimon joined their partners at their chosen seats.

Josie made a rule that the boys weren't allowed sitting on Daisy's bed, so they had to be on the floors with a bunch of purple, green and yellow pillows to sit on.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, the group got into their own conversation and continued on with the topic that had been revealed to them yesterday.

"So, you were a Sailor Guardian in a past life?" Cody asked.

"Seems like it." Daisy shrugged.

She wasn't too happy about the outfit she had wear, but she supposed she could get used to it.

The magical brooch was attached to her shirt and she wore it on her school uniform in case she needed to transform at any given moment.

"Actually, there was no Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium. But it was foretold that Sailor Moon would arrive in this time period." Luna explained.

The black cat had been upset that Daisy told her friends about what happened, but she understood that these people were important to her and they would be with her to help.

Besides, they had already saved the world from evil Digimon and Daisy had stated that her friends would have found out about it sooner or later since they weren't idiots.

"But why is that?" Poromon, the pink bird, asked.

"I am not sure, that's just the way it is." Luna said.

"Hm. Well, what are we supposed to do now? Exactly what plans do you have for Daisy?" Gatomon questioned.

"Daisy not only has to fight the people who destroyed the Moon Kingdom, but she has to locate the rest of the Sailor Guardians and they can find our missing princess." Luna told her.

The mention of a princess caught Yolei's attention and she appeared eager to learn about her, but it was Kari, their own little Princess of Light, who asked about her.

"The missing princess? What's her name? What does she look like?" Kari asked curiously.

"The princess is called Diana. As for the way she looks, um…" Luna frowned.

She appeared distressed which caught their attention.

"What's wrong?" Upamon asked.

"I'm afraid I don't remember. Its like my memories of the princess have been blocked." Luna looked down sadly.

"What? How can that be possible!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. My memories are still a bit foggy." Luna looked down sadly.

"Well, at least we know what her name is." Patamon tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but there are hundreds of girls around the world named Diana." Ken reminded.

Frowning in thought, Daisy remembered the visions she had been having lately.

Thinking back, she remembered the princess walking through the palace, staring out over the flower garden, her pink painted lips curved into a smile.

"She's our age." Daisy spoke up.

"Daisy?" TK stared up at her.

Everyone was staring at the raspberry haired girl, wondering what she was talking about and why her face was set into an expression of stern concentration.

"She wears a white and gold gown. And she has long dark pink hair." Daisy continued.

"How do you know?" Ken asked her.

Blinking her eyes and snapping out of the vision, Daisy turned her attention onto her friends who were all staring at her in worry.

"I-I think I've been having visions of the Silver Millennium. I saw the princess and the queen and the kingdom. Although, I haven't been able to see her face very clearly." Daisy shook her head.

DemiVeemon crawled into her lap and stared up at her in worry.

"How is Daisy able to have visions of the princess?" Cody wondered.

"Perhaps Daisy, being the guardian of the moon, is connected with the princess." Minomon theorized.

Luna seemed to perk up at the news.

"That's wonderful news! Perhaps the rest of the Sailor Guardians will be having visions as well. It will make it easier to find them all." The black cat smiled.

"Well, it shouldn't be hard to find the princess. I mean, how many girls in this world are born with natural pink hair? It'll make it pretty easy to narrow it down." Yolei commented.

"Speaking of, why don't you tell us more about these monsters that Daisy has to fight and why it's so important to find the princess." Kari suggested.

"Very well. The people we are being attacked by are called the Dark Kingdom. Back during the Silver Millennium, all of the galaxy was at peace. But the Dark Kingdom decided that they had enough of peace and wanted to rule. They sought out the Silver Crystal, a source of power that has been protected by the moon kingdom for years. Queen Serenity used it to defeat the Dark Kingdom when they attacked. Now though, they are in search of the crystal once again. At the moment, they are attacking humans and absorbing their energy in order to give them the strength they need." Luna explained.

"So, that's what happened at my mom's shop! That demon took on my mother's form and sold all of those cursed jewelry to absorb the energy of the people who bought it." Ken realized.

"Exactly. They will be striking again, soon." Luna nodded.

Groaning in worry, Daisy bit her thumb nail and thought over everything she had been told.

Thinking back to the other night, she remembered the man dressed in black who appeared with the rose.

"What about Tuxedo Mask? Where does he tie in with all of this?" Daisy brought up.

"You mean that guy you yelled at for being an idiot and not helping with the fight?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Yeah, him. Just who is that guy and why did he show up?" Daisy questioned.

"Who knows? I guess that's just another mystery we have to solve." TK mused.

"As if we didn't already have enough." Patamon commented.

A knock was heard at the door and then Jun stepped into the room.

"Hey, Mom wanted to know if you guys were staying for dinner." Jun informed.

"Sure, we'd love to." Kari smiled.

Jun nodded at that and looked like she was about to leave the room, before something came to her mind and grinned at her sister.

"Great. Oh, by the way, I think that Sailor V might be one of those Sailor Guardians you're searching for. Maybe you should try meeting up with her." Jun suggested.

Everyone froze in shock and stared up at the magenta haired girl.

"How did you know about that? Are you psychic?" Upamon asked.

"No. I just hear everything that goes on in here because of the vent." Jun said.

She pointed over at the vent on the wall.

On the other side of that wall was Jun' bedroom.

It explained how Jun knew about the Digimon before Daisy told her about it.

"Wait a minute, do you overhear everything I say through that vent?" Daisy glared.

"Basically. You should probably close that thing up. Anyway, good luck with the princess hunt and fighting evil monsters. And you lot better make sure my baby sister comes back alive, you got it?" Jun gave the group a look.

"We'll sure try." TK smiled, though he felt nervous.

If he was being honest, the eldest Motomya sister scared him.

Jun had always been perspective and knew what people seemed to be thinking by just looking at them.

She could also manipulate them anyway she wanted quite easily.

Also, she was very protective over her sister and had slapped Tai when he confessed how he made Daisy the leader of the DigiDestineds and that her life was put in danger quite often because of it.

No one wanted to get on Jun's bad side.

"Sailor V, huh? It does make sense." Daisy mused.

"I guess we'll just have to hope we bump into her one day." Cody commented.

Deciding to end their conversation for now, the group gathered up their Digimon, Daisy also picking up Luna, and they all went downstairs to eat dinner.

At the moment, everyone decided to shrug off their worries and just enjoy everything while it was peaceful, since they knew for a fact that things would begin to get hectic very soon.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Beautiful Genius is a Monster?!"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

That day at school, the teachers were setting out lists of the students' academic levels.

Yolei was excited and was hoping that she had gotten the girls' number one spot while everyone knew that Ken would have gotten the boys' number one spot.

Daisy didn't much care for it, but since Yolei was excited, everyone had to go along with her or else she would bother them about it.

Pushing through the crowd of girls, Yolei forced her way to the front and was searching for her name on the list.

"Remind me again on why this is so important?" Luna asked.

Luna had managed to sneak into the school, being shown how by the Digimon, and was hiding in Daisy's shirt while the girl held DemiVeemon.

"It's just something the kids like doing." Poromon told the cat.

He had been left behind by Yolei and was resting on Kari's shoulder while Gatomon was curled up in her human's arms.

"The list is meant to show the students what curricular level they're at right now. It's important to know this so they can work well enough to graduate and get into good high schools and universities." Minomon explained.

"I see. And where are you on this list, Daisy?" Luna asked the girl.

"I'm not sure. As long as I'm not under the 100s, I'm fine." Daisy informed.

"I doubt you'll be down there. You've been getting pretty good grades lately." Gatomon commented.

"I'm sure you did, fine." TK placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Let's just hope Yolei got number 1 or we'll all being hearing her complain." Patamon joked.

"Patamon." TK lightly scolded.

The group chuckled at that and then turned their attention to the crowd of students.

Some were cheering over getting high marks while other were sulking over the terrible ones they had gotten.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Yolei complained.

Everyone turned to look at the lilac haired girl who looked to be frustrated.

"Uh oh. Something went wrong." Daisy said.

The students seemed to move out of the way to allow the annoyed girl to storm over to her friends and Poromon flew to his human to see why she was feeling this way.

"Are you all right, Yolei?" Poromon asked.

"No, I am not okay." Yolei growled.

Grabbing at Poromon, she squished the bird to her chest making him whine.

He should be used to this considering the child of Love and Sincerity has been doing this to him ever since she first found him a few years ago.

"What happened?" Ken asked her, hoping to calm her down.

"I got the number 2 spot! Can you believe that?" Yolei complained.

"If you got the second spot, then who got the first?" Kari questioned.

"Some transfer student named Amy Mizuno." Yolei rolled her eyes.

"Amy who? Who is that?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

Kari gave her an amused expression.

"Amy Mizuno is a new transfer student. She came from a different school that was filled with a bunch of scholar students. All of them are very intelligent, but she transferred here. No one knows why." Kari shrugged her shoulders.

"Some people say she transferred here because she failed out of the school." Yolei said.

"Really? Maybe she just couldn't deal with all those snooty smart kids." Daisy suggested.

"It is possible. Most of the prodigies I met weren't very nice. They were difficult to deal with." Ken added.

Sensing a familiar presence, Daisy looked off to the side and found a pretty girl with blue hair cut into a bob and blue eyes standing off to the side, staring out a window.

As she stared at the girl, Daisy felt a vision from the Silver Millennium take over.

She saw the Moon Princess sitting in a library while a girl wearing a blue gown sat down beside her, placing a large book on the desk.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" TK asked when he noticed how out of it the girl was.

Shaking her head, Daisy looked up at TK, then turned her attention back onto the blue haired girl.

"Who is that girl?" Daisy asked.

Surprised by the sudden question, the group looked over to see who their friend was staring at.

"That's Amy." Kari told her.

"Yeah, little miss number 1." Yolei pouted.

Ken sighed at the way his girlfriend was behaving.

He hoped she wouldn't try and start trouble with the other girl.

Watching Amy from afar, Daisy noticed that the girl seemed to have a sad air around her.

Also, it seemed like she didn't have any friends and some of the students appeared to be whispering about her and that tugged at the child of Miracles' heart strings.

"She looks kind of lonely." Daisy commented.

"I guess so." Kari commented.

As for Luna, she was observing the blue haired girl as well, feeling curious about her.

She could feel a certain energy around her and it made the cat feel suspicious over the girl and wondered if she had a connection to the Dark Kingdom.

As though she sensed she was being watched, Amy looked over at the DigiDestineds and their Digimon who all froze when they saw that they had been caught staring.

"So, uh, hey! Who wants to go to the arcade after school?" Daisy asked as she turned her attention back to her friends.

"Sounds like fun." TK jumped on board.

"Yeah, the guy who works there is a total cutie!" Yolei exclaimed making the girls giggle.

Ken didn't find it amusing at all and felt his eye twitch.

He really wished his girlfriend would stop commenting about other boys' attractiveness.

(After school…)

Yawning, Daisy walked out into the sunshine and started stretching.

It was now the end of the school day and she couldn't wait to head off to the arcade and have some fun before having to do her homework.

"Man, what a long day." Daisy yawned.

"Hey, where did Luna run off to? I haven't seen in a while." DemiVeemon commented.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she went back home." Daisy said.

Looking around as she waited for her friends to arrive and join her on the walk to the arcade, where Cody and Upamon would be waiting for them, Daisy took notice of Amy.

The girl was walking home alone.

"There's Amy. I don't get why she has no friends. She's pretty and smart. You'd think that'd be enough to get people's attention." Daisy commented.

"Maybe she's just shy." DemiVeemon suggested.

Still watching the blue haired girl as she walked off, Daisy took notice of a black blur attacking her.

Gasping, the duo of Miracles watched as Amy cried out in surprise at Luna landing on her shoulder.

Stunned that Luna would suddenly just attack someone out of the blue like that, the duo watched on to see how Amy would react.

Reaching up, Amy started petting Luna under her chin and the cat started to purr before she shook her head, trying to snap out of her moment of distraction.

"What is Luna up to?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Who knows?" Daisy shrugged.

Seeing how kind the blue haired girl was as she pet Luna, Daisy decided to make her presence known.

"Luna!" Daisy called.

Ears twitching, Luna meowed and jumped off of Amy's shoulder, running over to where Daisy knelt down.

"Hi there, I hope she didn't bother you. You're Amy, right? I'm Daisy." She stood up and smiled.

"Uh, hello there." Amy greeted.

"So, I heard you're new to school. How have you been liking it?" Daisy asked as she walked over to the girl.

"It's been fine. Some people have been friendlier than others." Amy said.

Daisy nodded at that.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she knew Amy from somewhere.

It was an odd feeling, but she had been feeling them ever since she started having visions of the princess.

"Daisy!" Someone called.

Looking behind her, Daisy saw TK and Patamon making their way over to them.

"Hey, my friends are all going to the arcade. Why don't you come with us?" Daisy offered.

TK, who had heard what Daisy had said, stopped beside her and smiled.

Ever since she had become a DigiDestined and got the Digi-Egg of Friendship, Daisy had developed a desire to make friends with plenty of other people.

She had reached out to Ken and Willis, offering them friendship and they accepted.

He shouldn't be surprised that she was now doing the same with Amy.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." Amy blushed bashfully.

"You wouldn't be a bother!" Daisy insisted.

"All of us are pretty friendly. We won't mind if you join us." TK added.

Amy looked between her two classmates, thinking over her choice.

They were both very kind and seemed sincere.

(Later on…)

The group were all at the arcade and were standing around a Sailor V video game, taking turns playing.

When Daisy introduced Amy to everyone, they had been surprised, but were kind to her, introducing themselves to her eagerly.

Yolei was currently playing the Sailor V game, trying to reach a new high score on it.

Luna was hidden in Daisy's school bag, hiding whenever the manager of the shop walked by.

"It was nice of you to ask me to come with you. I don't really get to have any time to relax." Amy said.

"It's nice being able to meet new people." Cody told her.

"I think it was nice of you to invite Amy to join us, Daisy. What compelled you to do it?" Kari asked.

"Honestly, I just got this feeling from her. Like I knew her from somewhere." Daisy informed.

"What?" Luna perked up at the news.

"What does that mean?" Gatomon questioned.

Yolei then cheered over her win making everyone look at her.

"Oh yeah, new high score! You want to try it, Amy?" Yolei asked the girl.

"Oh, um, all right. I've never played it before, though." Amy said.

"That's okay. Not all of us are good at video games. It's really only Yolei and Daisy who are good at it." Ken told her.

"Give it a try." TK insisted.

Nodding, Amy sat down in the seat Yolei offered her and started playing the game.

"Daisy, you should be careful around her. She may be an agent from the Dark Kingdom." Luna whispered to the raspberry haired girl.

Shock filled Daisy's core and she felt like cussing Luna out for suggesting such a thing.

She knew that Amy was a good person and couldn't be connected to the Dark Kingdom.

"Luna, there's no way. She's way too nice and shy. I think you're being paranoid." Daisy stated.

"It's not an issue to be paranoid, Daisy. We need to keep an eye out. The Dark Kingdom will do anything to find the princess and the crystal. They won't care who they step over or hurt. You should be careful and keep an eye on that girl." Luna advised.

"Fine." Daisy rolled her eyes.

She decided to agree with the black cat to give her some peace of mind.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Cody exclaimed.

Turning her attention back onto Amy, Daisy felt her jaw drop when she saw how well she was doing on the game.

"I thought you never played this before." She brought up.

"I haven't, but I'm pretty good with computers. I pick things up very fast. This is fun." Amy grinned.

"It looks like she's going to beat your high score, Yolei." Upamon spoke up.

Yolei growled under her breath and pouted over this fact.

"That is awesome! You're about to beat the high score. We should totally play against each other." Daisy leaned over Amy's shoulder.

Soon enough, a crowd began to gather around and watched what was happening.

They were all interested in how easily the blue haired girl was about to beat the high score.

Just then, Amy's wrist watch started to beep, and she checked it.

Eyes growing wide in surprise, she shot up from her seat and her character on the game was killed.

"Oh no, I'm late!" She exclaimed.

The people watching her all exclaimed in disappointment that she lost before she could manage the new high score.

Pushing her way through the crowd of people, Amy tried to rush out of the building and Daisy went after her, wondering whys he was in such a hurry.

"Please move, I need to leave." Amy said.

"Amy, what's going on? What's the rush?" Daisy asked.

She shoved her bag and DemiVeemon into TK's arms and he accepted them, watching as Daisy bent down to help Amy pick up her things that had spilled out of her bag.

"Oh, thank you." Amy smiled as Daisy helped her pack up her things.

"Why are you rushing out of here?" Daisy asked again.

"I have cram school." Amy answered.

"Seriously?" Daisy balked.

"Yeah. It's at the Crystal Seminar. It's the best cram school you can go to. You see, I want to be a doctor and I feel like this place can help me get into a good university." Amy explained.

"Wow, you sound a lot like Joe." Daisy commented.

Amy seemed confused over that, but simply smiled as she accepted her things and packed them back into her bag.

Daisy then walked Amy to the door and waved her off.

"See you tomorrow!" Daisy called.

"Good-bye!" Amy waved as she walked off.

The rest of the DigiDestineds started to walk over to the door to join Daisy, but Cody paused when he saw a computer disk laying on the ground.

Bending down, he picked it up and looked it over before joining the others.

"She seemed really nice." Minomon commented.

TK then handed Daisy's bag, which had Luna inside of it, and DemiVeemon back over to the girl.

"Is Amy going to spend more time with us?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Maybe." Daisy answered.

"Huh? Hey, Cody, what's that?" Patamon asked as he noticed the computer disk.

"I found it on the floor. It might be Amy's." Cody said.

"You think it's for her cram school?" Kari questioned.

"Uh oh. You think she'd get in trouble for not having the disk?" Daisy questioned.

"She just might. I heard that some cram school teachers can be pretty harsh. She could get into some serious trouble fi they found out she lost her disk." Yolei explained.

"Then we better hurry and catch up with Amy." Daisy decided.

"I can't come. I have to get to kendo practise right now. Sorry guys." Cody apologized.

"It's fine, Cody. You go right ahead. We'll see you tomorrow." TK smiled at his DNA partner.

"All right. Bye everyone. I hope you get Amy's disk back to her." Cody nodded and began to walk off.

"Let's go. I want to see this cram school for myself." Yolei said.

Everyone then took off in the direction of the cram school after Ken looked up the directions on his cellphone.

The group rushed off to the building and stared up at it, feeling curious over why a security guard was standing by the doors.

It seemed odd for a school to have one, but they assumed it was for a good reason.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kari asked.

"I doubt that security guard is going to let us just walk inside." Gatomon commented.

"But we have to get Amy's disk back to her." Daisy insisted.

"Aren't you guys too old to be playing with stuffed animals?" Someone spoke up.

The Digimon all froze when they heard the voice and went limp, taking on the soulless forms of plush toys.

Stunned that someone had snuck up on them, the group turned to find Darien standing there, taking his sunglasses off to look the group over.

Yolei automatically smiled at the handsome man which made Ken huff in jealousy.

"Hey, aren't you Jun's friend?" Daisy brought up.

"Yeah, the name's Darien. What are you kids all dong here?" He asked.

"Our friend goes to school here. We were just seeing her off." Kari answered.

"I see. You guys should probably get going, though. The security guard will get suspicious if you loiter around out here. Wouldn't want him to try and have you guys arresting or something." Darien advised.

"They wouldn't really do that would they?" TK asked.

"The people at this school are pretty weird. I've seen the students walking inside looking full of energy and excited to learn, but when they leave hours later, they're dead on their feet. Almost like the life has been sucked out of them." Darien narrowed his eyes.

That news caught Luna's attention and she poked her head out of Daisy's bag, looking over at the school with a suspicious expression.

"Thanks for the advice. We should probably get going now. It was nice to meet you." Ken nodded his head politely.

With hat said, the group all took off and made their way back to Kari's apartment since it was the closest.

As they went, Darien kept an eye on them, feeling curious over the group.

(The Kamiya residence…)

Kari had kicked her brother, Tai, out of their shared bedroom so that she and her friends would have some privacy.

"You really need your own room, Kari." Daisy commented.

"I know, but Dad doesn't want to give up his work space for any of us." Kari sighed.

Luna jumped over to the computer that was set up in the bedroom.

"Daisy, insert the disk into the computer." Luna said.

"What? Why?" Daisy asked.

"What that boy said about the cram school has me suspicious. I want to see if that place is connected to the Dark Kingdom." Luna explained.

"It is a possibility. The Dark Kingdom needs to collect human energy and people tend to pour all of their energy into studying. They probably found out about that and are using this cram school idea to collect human energy." Ken theorized.

"Yikes. Am I ever glad I never signed up for that." Yolei shuddered.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." TK said as Yolei sat down at the computer.

She began looking over the disk, discovering everything she could about what was written on it and broke the code on it.

"Guys, cover your ears." Yole warned as a high-pitched whine came from the computer.

Everyone covered their ears, disturbed by the noise.

"What is this?" Daisy complained covering her ears.

"It must be a brainwashing program from the Dark Kingdom. Even if Amy isn't working for them, it's obvious that she's in danger." Luna stated.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Enter Sailor Mercury"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After what she saw on the disk, Daisy rushed back to the school with TK, Patamon, DemiVeemon and Luna following after her.

The others had watched them go, worried and unsure of what to do after the revelation they had received, but hoped that they friends would be safe.

"TK, you should go home. This could get messy." Daisy told him.

"That's why I'm here, to help you out. You don't know what could be inside." TK said.

"None of us would be able to get inside with the security guard at the door." Patamon pointed out.

The group kneeled down out of sight from the doors and stared at the guard.

The man appeared to be very stern and he gave off an aura that put the group in a stressful state.

"How are we supposed to get in with him there?" DemiVeemon asked.

"It'd be easier if we went to this school or were a teacher." Daisy frowned.

"Actually, I have a way to make that possible." Luna spoke up.

Curious, the group stared at the cat, wondering what she could mean by that.

Crescent mark glowing, Luna jumped up into the air and created a blue and silver pen that had a white gemstone on the top.

"Daisy, here. Take this pen. It'll allow you to transform into whatever you want and disguise yourself." Luna explained.

Picking the pen up, Daisy looked it over while TK and the Digimon stared at it in awe.

"Whatever she wants, huh?" TK mused.

"Really? I wonder. You think if I wanted to take on the form of Godzilla, then it would happen?" Daisy joked.

Luna sighed in exasperation at that.

"There are certain limitaions. But, this pen can make yourself look older, younger and even change your gender." Luna explained.

"Change my gender? Hey, that's it!" Daisy exclaimed as an idea popped into her head.

Blinking in confusion, everyone watched as the pen was activated, releasing a teal light.

"Moon Power! Change me into an adult male version of myself!" Daisy cried.

Soft curves turned into a lean, yet muscular build and long raspberry hair became short spikes of the same color.

Chocolate brown eyes lost their Bambi appearance and became narrow like a cat's.

The male grew to be six feet tall and wore a navy colored suit with black dress shoes and a black tie.

When the light faded away and revealed the new male form, everyone gasped at the sight.

"Well, what do you think?" Daisy smirked.

"You make a handsome man." DemiVeemon chirped.

Chuckling at that, Daisy (or now Davis for her male form) turned and made his way up to the front of the school and Luna followed after him.

"Hi, I'm Professor Tsukino. I'm here to apply for a teaching position." He informed the security guard.

The guard seemed to fall for the lie and opened the door for Davis, allowing him inside and Luna snuck in through the door while the man wasn't watching.

"That was easy." Patamon stated.

"Yeah, but now we have to leave things for Daisy and Luna to handle all on their own. I hope they'll be okay." TK frowned in worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Don't worry so much. You know that Daisy is tougher than she looks." DemiVeemon smiled confidently.

Meanwhile, Davis was making his way up the stairs, jogging up the steps with Luna at his heel.

"You sure that Amy's class is this way?" Davis questioned the black cat.

"Yes, I'm sure. And be prepared. Who knows what we'll find once we step into that room." Luna warned.

"I'm hoping it's nothing more than a bunch of pissy nerds. I'd rather that than a demon." Davis panted.

Arriving at the computer room, Davis slid the door open and stepped inside to find a group of students from various schools (he could tell from their uniforms) sitting slumped over at their work tables.

"Who's in charge of this class?" Davis demanded.

Groaning was heard as the students looked up, revealing their pale faces, sunken in cheeks and eyes that seemed to have no emotion in them.

Stunned by the way they all looked, Davis glanced around the room and saw a familiar head of blue that turned in his direction.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Amy asked as she stared at the raspberry haired male.

"Amy, you're okay." Davis said sounding relieved.

"How did you know my name?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Daisy, don't hesitate. Transform now! We could be attacked at any moment!" Luna warned.

"Well, I just might traumatize a few people by doing this. Moon Prism Power!" Davis yelled.

The brooch lit up and Davis returned to his female form and Daisy went through her usual transformation into Sailor Moon while Amy watched on in amazement.

"Oh, wow, what is this?" Amy blinked in surprise.

Just then, a female teacher appeared behind Amy and wrapped her arm around the girl's neck.

"Hey! You let her go!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Oh, Amy, my dear. I told you to watch the class and you couldn't even do that right. What am I going to do with you?" The woman snarled.

Just then, her form changed into that of a monster and Amy's eyes grew wide in horror at the sight.

Luna was shocked that she had been wrong about Amy being involved, but Daisy had been right that she was an innocent.

"This isn't good." Luna whispered.

"Sailor Moon, such a pleasure to finally meet you. You caused a bit of trouble the last time you appeared. It won't be happening again." The monster sneered.

"Please, like I haven't heard that before. Let the girl go now and fight me yourself." Sailor Moon glared.

"Oh, but where would the fun be in that. Students, I believe it's time to take this little troublemaker to class." The monser snapped her fingers.

Rising to their feet, the brainwashed students started attacking Sailor Moon, but she dodged them and managed to fight them off.

Luna decided to join in and help, clawing at the hands of the students that tried to hurt her sailor guardian.

Upset over what was happening, Amy bit the hand that covered her mouth and the monster growled in anger.

"You little brat!" She hissed.

Amy tried to turn and run away, but was unable to since she tripped over a chair in her haste and the monster twisted her clawed fingers in the blue locks of hair.

"Surrender your energy to the Negaverse!" The monster growled.

A computer screen lit up and glowed which took Amy by shock as the monster pressed her face against the glass.

It seemed like she was trying to force the girl through the screen, but a force was preventing her from doing so.

Grabbing whatever she could get her hands on, Sailor Moon started throwng them at the students, mentally shouting apologies to them since she didn't want to do any real damage to them while they were under the Negaverse's control.

"Seriously, why is it always an army of brainwashed people? Why can't these freals just fight me themselves instead of using the cowards way to win?" Sailor Moon complained.

Jumping on a student's face, Luna knocked them down ontot he ground and turned her attention onto Amy, gasping at what she saw happening.

"What is this? Why are you resisting? You have no choice here." The monster told Amy as she tried to force her through the computer screen.

"I refuse to give you anything you evil snake! Now let me go!" Amy cried.

Just then, a symbol appeared on her forehead and released a blue light which caught the attention of Sailor Moon, luna and the monster who all stared.

"What is this little tattoo?" The mosnter asked yanking Amy's head back to stare at the mark properly.

"It's the symbol for Sailor Mercury!" Luna gasped.

"So, Amy is another sailor guardian!" Sailor Moon exclaimed before she was tackled to the ground by a male student.

"Arg, you are of no use to me!" The monster growled.

She then threw Amy onto the ground and the blue haired girl gasped in surprise.

Turning onto her side, Amy stared up at the red skinned demonic woman whose hand had transformed into an ax.

Working fast, Luna jumped into the air and created a blue and gold pen that had the symbol for Mercury on it and caught it in her mouth before rushing over to the girl as Sailor Moon continued to fight off the brainwashed students.

"You may not be able to provide any use to the Negaverse, but you can still be of some form of entertainment to me." The monster snickered.

Amy shivered in fear as she stared up at the weapon.

Before the ax could be brought down on her, Amy was shocked to see a computer get thrown at the monster and knocked her into a table.

"You get away from her!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Gasping in relief, Amy pushed herself up onto her knees just as Luna ran over to her with the pen in her mouth.

"Amy, quick. Take this transformation pen." Luna dropped it on the ground.

"You can talk?" Amy gasped.

"Never mind that now! With this pen, you can transform into Sailor Mercury and help Sailor Moon defeat that monster. Hurry, hold it up and shout Mercury Power!" Luna encouraged.

Gripping the pen in her hand, Amy then quickly stood up and watched as Sailor Moon, who she now recognized as Daisy, was fighting off the army attacking her the best she could.

Growing determined to help the girl who had reached out to her and offer her friendship, Amy held the pen up.

"Mercury Power!" She cried out.

Bubbles appeared around her body and transformed her school outfit into a similar uniform to Daisy's, only it was a darker shade of blue and had a light blue fuku while a dark blue brooch was in the center of it.

She wore blue knee length boots and her tiara had a dark blue gemstone in it.

"There's another one now?" The monster stared in shock.

"All right, Sailor Mercury!" Daisy grinned.

"Don't celebrate for too long. Soon enough, there will be none of you brats to stand n our way!" The monster cried as she charged at Sailor Mercury.

"Use your Mercury Bubble!" Luna called.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sailor Mercury felt the temperature drop, but was unbothered by it as she smelt the scent of the ocean as she summoned her attack.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" She cried out.

A swarm of bubbles attacked the monster and stopped her in her tracks as the room was covered in mist, causing the brainwashed students to pass out.

Smiling now that she no longer had to fight off the poor students, Sailor Moon made her way over to where Luna was hiding and scooped the cat up, unseen by the demon.

"What is this? It's so cold." The demon shivered.

She tried to keep herself warm by rubbing her arms.

Looking around, she tried to locate the two girls through the mist that blanketed the room, but was unable to.

Even their scents had been blocked off.

"I'm freezing!" The demon coughed.

Turning, she spotted what appeared to be the blue haired girl smiling at her and raised her ax hand.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed.

The ax made contact, but it destroyed a computer screen, showing that it had been the girl's reflection she had seen.

"Missed me!" Sailor Mercury taunted.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury had gathered together by the door and could see that the mist was slowly beginning to fade away to reveal the location of the demon.

"Sailor Moon, it's up to you now." The blue haired girl told her.

"Right, I'm on it." Sailor Moon nodded.

Removing her tiara from her head, Sailor Moon then tossed it over at the demon and watched as it pulsed with power, destroying the creature who screamed in pain as she was reduced to ash.

With the threat gone, the mist faded away and the students began to revert to their natural states since their energy was returning to their bodies.

"Good work you two." Luna smiled up at the girls.

"Yeah. I say we did a great job, don't you?" Sailor Moon smiled over at Sailor Mercury.

The girl dressed in blue nodded and smiled shyly back.

(Later…)

Returning to their normal forms, Daisy and Amy made their way outside while the students were confused by what had happened to them and tried to figure out what happened to their teacher.

TK was waiting outside with the Digimon, worried over the girls, but smiled in relief when he saw them exit the building safely with Luna perched on Daisy's shoulder.

"You're okay!" TK exclaimed as he jogged over.

DemiVeemon jumped into his partner's arms and she kissed his head.

"So, what happened in there?" Patamon asked.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sailor Mercury. She's the second guardian." Daisy informed.

Blushing bashfully at the attention she was getting, Amy nodded at them.

"Wow, that's great news!" TK said.

"I hope I can do my best to help defeat monsters like those. Although, I do have quite a few questions on the whole thing." Amy told them.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out. I have a feeling things are going to get better from here on out." Daisy grinned.

Luna was pleased that there was one more guardian found, but she still worried over what the Negaverse had planned and where the princess could be.

To be continued…


End file.
